A Chocolated Valentine's Day PLL Fanfic
by HornyLittleLiar
Summary: Toby and Caleb have a romantic evening on Valentine's Day. *SLASH*


Caleb was naked on his bed waiting for Toby to finish in the bathroom. The two had prepared a special evening for Valentine's Day. They couldn't take a chance for a long date and have it interrupted. So Caleb came over to Toby's house, and both had stripped down.0

Toby was currently in the bathroom taking care of Caleb's request. When he was finished he came out in nothing but a towel. "Miss me?" Toby asked in a smirk staring at Caleb's 7 inch arousal. "Dunno drop the towel and you'll find out." Caleb replied.

The towel fell to reveal Toby's clean shaven crotch, and his incredibly thick 9 inch cock. Caleb grabbed Toby and pushed him onto the bed which was covered by a thick white blanket. Caleb pulled out a bowl full of melted chocolate. Toby groaned as he imagined what Caleb had planned.

The brown eyed teen stirred the chocolate a bit getting it nice and smooth. He then picked up the bowl and poured the contents all over Toby's crotch. Toby hissed as the cooled chocolate ran over his now sensitive crotch. Caleb dropped the bowl and grabbed Toby's chocolate covered dick and began to stroke it and rub the treat all over coating Toby's cock balls and hairless crotch. Some chocolate spilled on the bed but that was what the blanket was for.

Toby groaned and when Caleb pulled back he licked his chocolate covered hand staring right at Toby's face with lustful eyes. 'Oh fuck the hell yes…'

Caleb attacked his crotch running his tongue along the chocolate covered flesh. His tongue lacked up the chocolate and sent pleasure racing through Toby's body. His ball's Caleb took great joy in cleaning even taking each ball into his mouth and sucking on them. Toby fisted the sheets as Caleb hungrily sucked and licked at his crotch.

Now the main course was Toby's dick. All of Caleb's actions had him dripping pre-cum which mixed with the chocolate. Caleb licked his lips and gripped the base and started licking Toby's dick like a popsicle. "Fuck Caleb, stop teasing and suck me!" Toby moaned.

Caleb obeyed and wrapped his lips around the head of Toby's dick. Caleb sucked his way down to the root, moaning around the thick tool as he tasted the mix of chocolate and pre-cum. The moans sent pleasing vibration's through Toby's rod making him buck his hips.

He laced his finger's in Caleb's hair and tried to get him to move. Caleb followed his lead and began bobbing his head licking and sucking Toby's dick like it was the greatest treat in the universe, and to Caleb it was.

Toby didn't give Caleb a sign he was close. He came the first shot shooting down Caleb's throat. Caleb quickly pulled back giving one last final suck collecting the last bit of chocolate from his flesh. Toby's cum flooded into his mouth. The mix of chocolate and Toby's seed was amazing, he held it in his mouth to savor the taste before swallowing the mix.

Caleb pulled off Toby's dick with a moan. He licked his lips and shivered as the taste remained lightly on his lips. 'Damn he's so fucking sexy…' Caleb thought eyeing his lover. Caleb was blushing, his nipples hard, and his cock was twitching like mad.

Toby grabbed Caleb's legs and pulled them up to his chest exposing his prepped hole to himself. Toby snapped out of his daze and stared at Caleb's lubed hole. "You prepped yourself no fair I wanted to play with you." Toby said and pushed a finger inside Caleb.

"No more fucking teasing! I mean lube your dick and fuck me or it's your ass…" Caleb and Toby were a perfect match, since they were both switchers. Caleb happened to like huge dicks fucking him raw and forcing his hole open, and Toby enjoyed getting fucked deep, but hated to be teased he liked it fast and hard.

Toby grabbed lube from his night stand, it was a special valentine's day sale chocolate flavored. Toby lubed his cock and with one thrust buried his cock deep in Caleb's ass. Both males moaning in pleasure. Caleb's new arousal was dripping between them. "Your still so fucking tight Caleb, we need to fuck more often…" Toby kissed Caleb and started moving.

Caleb broke the kiss with a moan. "If you didn't have to go cop all the time we would fuck 6 ways every single day…" Toby kissed him again. His thrusts made his cock brush the teen's sweet spot. Caleb moaned into Toby's mouth and he wrapped his legs around Toby's back pulling him even closer.

Toby reached between them and pumped Caleb's arousal. Caleb broke the Kiss to moan Toby's name, as he came, his seed spilled between their chests. Caleb's inner muscles squeezed Toby's dick in his release. Toby buried his cock as deep as he could and came, his pent up seed flooding Caleb's body. His stomach swelled

at the amount of seed pumping into him and with Toby's dick plugging him up.

Caleb shivered and hugged Toby close. "Happy Valentine's Day Caleb…" Toby said and kissed his cheek. "Happy Valentine's Day Toby…" Caleb said and turned the innocent kiss into a passionate one.

After kissing each other breathless Toby pulled out of Caleb allowing the tight hole to close up and his cum to spill out of him. The two parted and Caleb stood up blushing as a massive amount of seed spilled down his legs.

"Damn it Toby I'd say use a condom but you've broken everyone we ever used…" Caleb growled. "Better be nice Rivers or I won't clean you…" Toby said and walked by Caleb. He gave the younger teen's ass a slap. Caleb grinned and ran after Toby to continue their Valentine's Day together.


End file.
